The Wolf of a Cat
by TwotailedKitsune
Summary: When a Pup's mother is killed by a hunter, Fox'Kit', has to go though other cats, Flamekit, and Roundfang. RATED T FOR TEEN FOR BLOODSHED, VIOLENCE AND FIGHTING,
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, this is my first fanfiction. That's why it's bad. Either way, please enjoys!

Chapter 1: The arrival

The paws of the young female mother wolf hurt as she ran from a hunter chasing her down, to kill her for her pelt and to sell her for money. The hunter shot at her, as she held her only not dead or hidden pup in her mouth, whimpering to her.

BANG

The mother dropped dead, and the puppy scrambled into a nearby bush as the hunter took her dead mom away. The young almost fox-looking pup whimpered and started to wander around, eventually finding a camp-like place where lots of cats where. The young pup was confused, and wandered into the camp of cats, whimpering as she heard a couple of the cats growl out mean and rude words, and another cat went into a den that was covered in weeds.

"What is that?"

"It's a dog!"

"It's going to kill our kits!"

"Kill it!"

The fox-looking kit looked up as a cat on top of a boulder yowled for the cats attention. "That must be the leader..."

"All cats come to Boulderock for a clan meeting!"

All the cats suddenly went infront of the boulder, sitting and looking at the gray with black striped cat on top the rock.

"So, there has been a commotion of a young dog in our camp."

The fox-looking pup flinched, and listened to him continue.

"And Roundfang has told me it looks like a young fox."

All the cats growl except for the ones in the nursery and the gray cat on the rock. The gray cat sees her, climbs down and grabs the pup and goes back up, looking at a white cat with small gray dots on him.

"Is this the pup you were talking about, Roundfang?"

Roundfang growled. "Yesss…. Yesss it isssss, Rockstar…"

Rockstar looked down at the pup. "Hmmm…" he whispered.

"This pup will stay with us."

All the cats gasp in horror and anger.

Roundfang growled in anger. "Why? You sssssshould kill it!"

The puppy whimpered at his remark, and got put down by Rockstar. "No. she is staying with us."

Roundfang yowled at him. "Fine."

"For now on, this pup will be named Foxkit." He looked at the nursery, where a queen walked out. "I'll take care of her, Rockstar."

"Ok then, Petalfur." Rockstar said as he bounded down the Boulder and put the pup infront of her. "Thank you, Rockstar." She said, picking up the pup and taking her inside the nursery and to her nest with 3 kittens in it, a gray one with small white patches, an orange one with red stripes and a white one with small black dots.

'Im back, kits" she said, putting down Foxkit by the 3. "Play nicely, I have to go eat." She said, leaving the 4 together.

…

"Who are you..?" the orange one mewed, looking at Foxkit.

"Don't be rude, Flamekit." The white one said.

"Umm, hi…" the gray one said, scared.

"Anyway, Im Snowkit, and this' the white one said, pointing at the gray one, "is Stormkit."

"And Im Flamekit!" the orange one said, wagging his tail.

Foxkit shook her tail. "m-my name is F-Foxkit…"

Before any of them can say anything, Petalfur came back into the den. "C'mon kits, tine for feeding time."

So…. Yeah. This is bad…. Sorry. Yeah this is extremely bad. Either way, this is the first chapter, or I am most likely to just post it like this. Yeah, sorry about spelling mistakes. Byes. And yes, the Boulderock was spelled that way on PERPOSE. Sorry.

~TwoTailedKitsune


	2. Chapter 2

Ey, I'm back with another chapter! So yeah, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Flamekit's Plan

Flamekit looked at Foxkit one last time, than ran out of the nursery, hiding his pure anger at his new sis.

Flamekit burst out of the nursery, raw, raging energy coursing throughout his veins. The winds in his fur, his paws barley touch the ground. His sisters ran behind him, slower and smaller than him. He knew that he was the oldest, and that 'Foxkit' wasn't actually a kit. He knew she was a wolf, and that when he became the leader, FameStar, he would make her rouge, letting the strongest cats in the clan bring her dead corpse to him. "Heh… when that day comes... she will be my dinner that day~…

Foxkit looked at Stormkit and Snowkit. "Uh… what's wrong with him?" she asked the others, watching as they shrugged, not knowing about Flamekit's anger full rage, and running at the Elders den.

Roundfang sat down in the elders den, growling to himself. He had lost half of his tongue, and had barley any teeth. "Grr…. That Sstupid Wolff…" he growled to himself, being the only one in the den, unaware that a kit off by 1 day for his apprentice ceremony, running to the den as he saw the warrior going to the den.

Flamekit stopped, and looked in the den. "Hello, Roundfang? I need to speak to you, in private." He said, as the older cat flicked his tail, as a sign to come inside the empty den. "What do you need, young kitty..?" Roundfang said, a little peeved that Flamekit needed to talk to him, still wanting to rant about the wolf-pup was now a part of the clan. Flamekit explained a plan about how to get rid of the pup, not telling him about his plan to kill him and become leader. "Hmm… that's a good plan. We will put it in action tomorrow when you become an apprentice, now I'm going to go ask Rockstar if I can be your mentor when tomorrow comes. The orange kit shook his head ok, and left.

Roundfang got up and walked to Rockstar's den, peeking in and asking he can come in. "yes, Roundfang, you may come in." Roundfang walked into the den, sitting infront of Rockstar. He explained that he would like to mentor Flamekit, because he never was a mentor before and he was 'scared' that Flamekit's mentor would be mean to him. Rockstar agreed with him, and Roundfang left the den, giggling evilly to himself.

So that was the second chapter!

(Lol these chapters take less than one day to make and write… I'm writing the first few during homeschool XD)

I'll see you guy's next chapter, BYE!

(PS; please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes, I will fix them.)

~TwoTailedKitsune


End file.
